


Where There's Smoke

by stellarmeadow



Series: Jot it Down July 2018 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: It's not always Steve's fault. Really.





	Where There's Smoke

“You know—”

“Danny,” Steve said, holding up a finger to stop him before he got started. “I didn’t do it.”

Danny’s gave him a look. “Really?” Danny said, his face looking freakishly attractive in the firelight. “Because you said, ‘I’ll be right back.’” 

When he didn’t add anything else, Steve couldn’t help but prompt, “So?” 

“So when you say ‘I’ll be right back,’ Steven, that is usually the equivalent of ‘hold my beer.’” 

“I don’t get the reference.” 

“You should get on the internet more.” Danny thought about that for a second. “No, wait, you shouldn’t. That’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

“What? Why?”

“Aside from the fact that I can’t see your discovery of the Commander McGarrett’s Buns Appreciation Society that seems to have half the women of Oahu as members ending well for anyone? You’d start twelve internet wars in under three days.” 

Steve counted to five before saying again, “I didn’t do it.” 

“I repeat, you said, ‘I’ll be right back.’ You then headed for the kitchen of what was a very nice restaurant, and the next thing I know, the kitchen was on fire.” 

“Correlation is not causation, Daniel.”

“You in a kitchen right before a fire is a foregone gone conclusion, Steven.”

Oh to hell with this. If Danny wanted to be obstinate about it, then fine, Steve would prove his point, even if it ruined his plans. Though, really, the restaurant being on fire had kind of ruined his grand plan.

But then when had anything to do with their relationship gone to plan?

“Fine,” Steve said. “If you must know, I wasn’t in the kitchen. I was off to the side of the kitchen door, talking to our waiter.” 

“And he set the fire when you tried to arrest him?”

“What? No.” Steve jerked the small box out of his pocket and opened it. “I was going to ask him to put this,” Steve said, holding the box out, “under the cover for your dessert plate. But the fire started in the kitchen before I could even ask.”

Danny stared at the ring, glinting in the light of the fire from the restaurant. “I…uh….”

“Wow, Danny Williams speechless,” Steve said, smiling now. Because he’d thought he wasn’t worried about Danny’s answer to his proposal, but he realized now he’d been fooling himself. Just as he realized from Danny’s expression that he’d had no need to be worried at all. “Should I grab one of those news crews over there covering the fire to record this auspicious event.”

“Shut up,” Danny said. “Jerk.” He took the ring out of the box, smiling up at Steve. “Does a question come with this?” Danny asked. “Or is it just something you thought looked nice?”

Steve rolled his eyes as he snapped the box shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. “Daniel Williams,” Steve said, pulling Danny close. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Danny said. “On one condition.” 

Steve found it a little difficult to breathe. “Oh?”

“Yeah. Don’t set the kitchen on fire at the reception.”

Steve took a deep breath before leaning in for a long kiss. “Deal,” he said, following that up with another kiss, and then another. “We should probably get out of here before this goes any further,” Steve muttered against Danny’s mouth. 

“Yeah.” He pulled back, grabbing Steve’s hand, the metal band feeling strange and wonderful as Steve laced his fingers with Danny’s as they walked toward the car. 

\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> The day summary did say "Or just light something on fire..."


End file.
